


Tomorrow

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: “I’m glad you were here today.”“What about tomorrow?”“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”Maureen, John, and tomorrow....Missing scenes between Maureen and John in season 1 beginning with the third episode.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. 1x03 Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the Robinsons receive the broadcast from the Resolute in 1x03

Maureen waited for her hus—for John. She waited for John.

He wasn’t her husband; he wasn’t her anything. Not anymore, she reminded herself.

For years it was just Maureen doing the family thing, doing the parenting, being both mother and father to their children. And naturally it’s becoming quite a challenge to relinquish some control again, to stop feeling like she’s in on this whole family thing by herself, that John was there, that he meant well, and that he was trying. 

And she knew he was trying in that John Robinson way of his but Maureen could afford to be a little petty when dealing with him. He deserved it for leaving them all and lying about having to leave.

Penny was right, though. Maureen did expect too little from John. And now she had to swallow her pride and admit that there was no one she would have had fighting giant alien eels armed with only a knife than the Navy Seal and no one she would have trusted to get them out of the ice than that same man. 

“I’m glad you were here today,” she had told John yesterday. And she meant it. 

“What about tomorrow?” he then asked.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” she told him.

And well… now that tomorrow has come, Maureen was glad he was here today too. 

Which was why she was waiting for him to come out of the bathroom so she could tell him so. 

And if there was a tiny part of her that worried about him, if he sustained any injuries, then that was somewhat like white noise in the back of her mind that was threatening to come out of the locked box that she put John and all her feelings for him in. 

She heard his footsteps down the hall and slowly walked out of her compartment, calculating how many steps it would take for him to reach his room, for her to walk over there, and for him to open the door.

John’s compartment was two doors down from hers and when she reached it, she gave it a soft knock. 

The door slid open and John stood there in a green sweater, looking absolutely exhausted but clean and fuel-free.

“Hey,” he said, unable to keep the tone of surprise away. 

“Hi,” Maureen replied softly. “I just wanted to ask if Judy’s seen you.”

His eyebrows furrowed and as much as Maureen’s forgotten how to co-parent, she hasn’t forgotten the knitting of his brows, how she always used to love to kiss him there.

She stopped herself from continuing in that direction and explained herself in what she hoped was a very rational and impartial manner. “You fought giant eels, I wouldn’t be surprised if you sustained some injuries.”

The crease in his brows disappear as his mouth opens. “Ah. No, I’m okay.”

“Good. That’s good.” 

“Is that all?” John asked

“Yeah. Just glad you’re okay.” She turned around, heard the door begin to slide closed, and then blurted out, “John?”

“Yeah?” the door slid back wide open. 

Maureen took a deep breath and turned back to face him. “What you did today, the eels, the impressive flying… I’m glad you were here today too.”

John nodded slowly. “It wasn't all me. We make a good crew.”

Family, she knew he wanted to say but didn’t because it was still sort of a sensitive, not to mention complicated, issue.

“I don't know. There’s still some room for improvement,” Maureen shrugged, giving him a small smile, hoping he got what she wanted him to get, that she was beginning to want him around more than she did the day before and the day before that.

John chuckled, looking at her straight in the eyes in that piercing way he always did. “Message received, Commander.”

They continued staring at each other before Maureen cleared her throat.

“Anyway, I'm gonna go to the hub. There might be another broadcast.”

John nodded. “I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two were doing a lot of eye contact in the end of the episode and hnnnggg something deffo happened between them. So this was just what I hoped happened.


	2. 1x04 The Robinsons Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Maureen and John leave the jupiter to look for the robot in 1x04.

“Did you find it?” John asked and Maureen couldn’t stop herself from being annoyed at him.

She didn't want to continue their conversation under the satellite dish but neither did she want to pretend things were back to normal. So, which one did she want from him? Fight or pretend?

They never even talked about how things would go once they left the satellite dish. Were the things that got discussed under the satellite dish staying under the satellite dish?

Maureen shook her head. Focus, she told herself. “Wherever that robot went, it’s not within a mile from here. We can widen the search tomorrow.”

“Don’t you find it weird?” asked John, plopping himself down in the couch of the Hub. He was careful to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn't overhear. “First it wouldn’t leave Will's side, stands sentinel outside his room. And then suddenly it just left him?”

“You would know,” Maureen replied coldly, not helping herself. “I mean, leaving’s sort of your thing isn’t it?”

She was a little pleased to see the flash of hurt that came across John's eyes. She wanted him hurt, she had decided. She wanted to hurt him enough to fight with her, because then she would know he cared enough to do that much.

John leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thigh and clasping his hands together. When he spoke, his voice was still calm and low. “You’re right. I do have a working theory. Maybe the Robot felt that there was danger out there and it needed to go and eliminate it in order to keep Will safe.”

Maureen scoffed and hissed at him in reply. “Well, maybe the robot should have asked Will if it was okay with him to be left alone all of a sudden.”

John shook his head. “Will didn’t even ask the robot to stay! Maybe he should have.”

“Did it ever occur to you that Will might be afraid of giving the robot an ultimatum, making it choose between Will and the greater good? Maybe Will didn’t want to be selfish. Maybe Will wanted the robot to choose him without having to beg! Maybe she wanted to be a supportive wife.”

Maureen shut her eyes. She was really hoping to hold on to the robot metaphor.

“Maureen.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was on his feet and was one word away from comforting her.

She was a little proud that her voice wasn't shaking when she said, "I loved you enough to let you go. But I hated you for not loving us enough to stay.”

“Hated?”

John walked towards her but Maureen held out a hand, stopping him.

“I’m done being angry with you, and hating you. It doesn’t achieve anything." She blinked vigorously to keep the tears at bay. "I’m glad you’re here. I am. That’s the truth. But as much as I smile at you and work with you and co-parent with you, I can’t pretend that you didn’t choose to leave us at one point and that you might do it again.”

There. She said it, the one thing that kept her from forgiving him. It was never easy for her to give parts of herself to him, to trust him in ways she never did anyone else. But it was the fact that he broke her trust that left her feeling bitter and broken. And the fact that he never once apologized, or said he regretted the things he did.

"I won’t.”

“Excuse me if I find that hard to believe.” Maureen inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders. “Look, I can live without you but the kids… they need you. So, I'm gonna promise to stop picking fights with you. I am going to try and put the past behind us at least until we get off this bloody planet. Can you do the same thing?”

“So… a truce?”

“Yes.”

John looked like he wanted to argue some more but decided against it. Instead he nodded curtly and said, "Alright then.”

“Thank you.” 

Maureen turned and began to walk out of the hub when John said, “Can I ask you for one thing in return?”

Maureen turned back. “What’s that?”

“From now on can we at least be open with each other? I can’t read your mind, Maureen. I don’t know what’s going on in your head half the time. But I want to know and I want to help. More importantly, I want to stay for as long as you guys will have me. And I know that I haven’t given you enough reason to trust me with what I did, with lying and leaving. But I want to do better... Will you let me in?”

Maureen pressed her lips together. She thought of Judy who didn't need another dad lost to space, of Penny who tried her hardest to welcome John back like he never left, and of Will who has yet to even get to know this man standing before her.

“I'll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered if John and Maureen talked more either while they were trapped under the satellite or sometime else because they were oddly very openly communicative in 1x05 and 1x06 (I mean, John was very desperate to help his wife and be suppportive) and so this baby was born.


	3. 1x05 Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the night the robot rescued the camp before our space parents talked about the black hole.

“So, I was gone for _one_ day,” said Maureen, walking into the hub after checking up on each child and kissing them goodnight, “and already you've gone against a dinosaur, Penny was almost its dinner, the robot's back, and you have a bottle of whiskey open.” 

“At least I didn’t punch anybody,” John said, half-joking. 

Maureen laughed and joined him, taking one of the chairs beside him and pouring herself a glass of whiskey and downing it.

“Not that you would’ve won against that dino with your fists.”

When John didn’t reply, Maureen took a good look at him. He wasn’t hurt but he did seem like he had a lot on his mind. She touched his hand on the table. “You okay?”

He took a few seconds to answer 

“Do I scare you?”

Whatever Maureen thought he was going to say, it wasn’t that.

“What? No. Why?”

“I think Will is afraid of me.”

Maureen blinked. “Where is this coming from?”

“Something Will said.”

“He’s eleven. They say things they don’t mean. Also Penny may be rubbing off on him.”

“No. It wasn’t like that, Maureen,” John frowned, deep in thought. “He said… he hid the robot because he was scared that I’d hurt it. As if I could even make a dent on that thing.” John shook his head in disbelief. “My son is more afraid of me than a robot that attacked a spaceship and killed people. What does that say about me as a father?”

“John, Will doesn’t see the robot as a killer. It’s his friend. Naturally, he would be scared and protective. It’s nothing against you.”

John cast his eyes down. “I should’ve talked to him more. Played with him. Bonded. I--it's my own fault that he’s afraid of me. I stayed away too long, too often, he doesn’t even know who I am.”

Maureen scooted on the edge of her chair so she could touch John on the shoulder. “Who says you can’t do those things now? That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? Give him a chance to know you, and you him.” Maureen nudged him lightly on the arm. “And you’re not scary. You just scowl a lot.”

That successfully elicited a chuckle from him.

“Sometimes I forget he’s only eleven. He acts more mature than his age. He’s smarter than me too. And I want to treat him like a kid, to let him enjoy his robot friend… but I can't. How do I teach him to be responsible for a robot, to understand the gravity and the weight of the power it holds?”

Maureen squeezed his hand. Even she didn’t have an answer to that. “You’ll think of something. Maybe you two could go a for a walk or build something together." Then she leaned back in her chair. “Anyway, the robot turning bad will be the least of our problems.”

“Bad news, huh?”

“Worse.”


	4. 1x06 Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the robot attacks John, when our space dad finally wakes up.

Maureen rubbed circles on Penny's back. The poor girl had stayed vigil at her dad's side, monitoring his vitals and waiting for him to wake. 

“Why don’t you go ahead to bed, honey? I’ll stay here with him.”

Penny hesitated. “Are you sure? You look pretty tired yourself. I don’t mind watching him.”

“Go. I can handle this. You forget I’m a doctor.”

Penny scoffed. “Of engineering. Not really the kind of doctor that we need right now.”

Maureen smiled and kissed her daughter on the temple. “Still a doctor. Come on. Shower and then bed, alright?”

“Okay, okay. I hope Judy’s having a better night than we are.”

Maureen waited until her daughter was out of sight before she let the smile she had plastered on her face fall.

The shooting kept replaying in her mind. If John had stood just two steps to the left, the bullets would have hit him as they ricocheted off the robot. If Penny hadn’t pressed herself against the wall, if Will was five seconds slower, if Angela hadn’t found a gun...

Maureen sighed. First things first. She needed to ensure that John would wake up. And _then_ she would deal with where the hell Angela got the gun. And after that, try to figure out if the new holes in her ship were going to bring her more problems or were simply going to be decorative from now on. 

She turned to look at the screen in the medbay, trying to make sense of John's scans. She wasn't a medical doctor but science was science. She would learn everything overnight if she had to. 

John stirred awake with a groan, pulling Maureen away from the screen. 

"Hey," she said softly, keeping her hands in front of her, hesitant to reach out to him.

"What happened?" John asked. Maureen knew he meant the Robot, Angela, and Will, how everything ended. 

"It's okay. Everything's okay." She said, almost willing it to existence. It wasn't a lie. Nobody died. Smith pulled a distraught Angela away as soon as Will had control of the Robot. 

John craned his neck, looking around the room. "Where's Will?"

“In his room. He's okay. He just... He doesn’t want to talk.”

John shook his head, having found that piece of information upsetting, and attempted to get up and swing his legs over the bed at the same time.

"What are you doing?” Maureen lifted his legs back up.

“Talk to Will,” John grunted. 

“Not like that you aren’t,” Maureen stated. “You have a head injury. Your son is upset. He needs space and you need time to heal.”

“I’ll heal after I talk to him.”

“John!”

John paused to breathe heavily. “He’s gonna blame himself, Maureen. Probably already is. He needs to see I’m okay.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Okay?”

“I’m fine.”

She threw her hands in the air. “Prove it. And I’ll let you walk out of here.”

Maureen took a step back, giving John enough space to get off the bed and stand on his own.

When it was clear he wasn’t going to accomplish it without her assistance, Maureen shot him a look that said ‘I told you so’ and wordlessly took out a penlight from one of the drawers. She clicked it on and shined it at his eyes.

John looked away. “What are you doing?”

“Examining you. Now, look into the light.”

He relented and let Maureen examine him. 

His pupils constricted appropriately and he was able to follow her finger as she moved it across his visual field. 

“So far so good. You probably have a concussion but my doctorate doesn’t tell me what else to check beyond dilated eyes. And I do not want to call Judy and make her panic.”

John sighed. “Don’t call her. It’s nothing I haven’t gone through before. I’ll be fine.”

“So you keep insisting.” Maureen stowed the penlight away and crossed her arms. She faced him. “Now can you tell me why the hell you thought going up against a robot was a good idea?”

John gaped at her. “Would you rather I let it hurt Angela?”

“Of course not but maybe you could have grabbed Angela and ducked? Or ran? Or maybe disarmed her before she put holes in my ship?” Her voice shook, betraying what she was really thinking, that the holes in the ship didn't really matter, that she was more worried about him. “I just... I know you did the best you could with the situation but please the next time you deal with something like that you think like a soldier and not a father.”

He could have handled the situation objectively, strategically, Maureen knew. But he didn't because Penny was there and he didn't want to risk a bullet her way. 

John reached out with his right hand, an invisible force pulling Maureen to him. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I think I left the soldier on Earth."

Maureen chuckled and then finally giving in, she brought her free hand to his head and carded her fingers through his hair. 

John sighed in relief. This always calmed him down. 

“How’s Penny?” he asked.

“She’s worried. But I sent her off to bed in what I hope will be a sleep without nightmares."

“And you?” John squeezed her hand.

“Me? I’m great," Maureen bit back sarcastically. "I don’t have to bury my husband in this dying planet. Which just leaves me with about five other things to do: one being to analyze the gun, another to patch up the bullet holes, and then I have to…”

As Maureen listed one thing after another, John couldn’t help but smile.

She called him her husband. Well that was one good thing that came out of tonight's mess.


	5. 1x07 Pressurized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after John and Maureen escape the tar pit.

When their laughter had died down and so did the helium in their system, Maureen made the first move and kissed her husband. But so did John and they both awkwardly hit each other by the nose. 

They ended up laughing again amidst tears of pain.

John recovered first, bringing a tar stained hand up to cup Maureen's jaw so he could examine her nose.

“It’s not broken,” stated John.

“Why, I didn’t know you were a doctor, Mr. Robinson.”

John rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m just an expert on noses. There should have been a crunching sound if it’s broken and yours, Mrs. Robinson, are in good condition.”

Maureen looked up at him through her lashes. “Good enough for me to kiss you again?”

“Just be careful,” John murmured.

“I'm always careful.”

And then they were kissing again, their noses avoiding one another as their lips met. 

John draped his right arm over Maureen's waist, and pushed her close to him. She slipped her legs between his, locking herself to him.

Her touch was doing things to John's body; his head was starting to feel lighter, his heart was beating faster. Maureen always managed to take his breath away, but this right here, was different. They were about to die. Well, _John_ was. Being a soldier, John had long been resigned to the possibility that he would die in the service of his country. But he hadn’t yet managed to wrap his head around the thought that he would die fighting for his wife’s life in space, that he would force her to save herself so she could then save their kids. 

And as the adrenaline of being alive, of having escaped death by tar faded, John broke away for air, gasping in small increments which then slowly turned into small sobs that he tried to hold back.

“It’s okay,” Maureen whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him and letting him sob into her chest. She wasn't without tears to shed too and they held each other tightly. “We’re alive. We’re together. We’re okay.” 

But John wasn’t crying simply out of relief of being alive. It was the fact that he was about to die after having just reconciled with his wife, after having just gotten his family back, after he was finally present for the small moments with his kids. 

John surfaced from her chest and pressed his lips hard against Maureen's. “I love you,” he said against her mouth. “I love you, I love you.” 

He repeated it like a mantra, like he was Dorothy clicking her heels and saying “There’s no place like home.” And Maureen _was_ his home, she and their three children who had no idea how close they were to becoming orphans. 

They lay there in the shore for a while until John had calmed enough and extracted himself from his wife.

They sat up.

Maureen took one look at his face and wiped the tears away. However, it only managed to replace his tears with tar streaks and Maureen laughed. 

“What?” John asked, brow raised.

“We’re dirty,” she said simply.

“You don’t happen to have wet wipes in there do you?” John eyed the backpack that was still in the tunnel, connected only to Maureen by the rope she had tied it to.

“Look at who you’re talking to. Of course I have some.” She pulled at the rope, bringing the bag up to her legs. 

She then rummaged inside and tossed a pack of wipes at John.

John stood up, took off his sleeveless undershirt and began wiping off the tar from his body. There was nothing he could do about his leggings which also functioned as space underwear, but he wiped off the dirt as best as he could.

He was about to pass the pack of wipes to Maureen when he saw her staring at him in what he could not mistake as a hungry, lustful look.

“Like what you see?” he said cockily at her, standing up just a little straighter. 

“Always,” she said seductively before she did away with her own undershirt and stood in only her bra and leggings. 

John may have been celibate for three years but he knew exactly what she was doing. Well, two could play at that game. 

Maureen held her hand out for the pack of wipes but John simply pulled out one sheet and walked over to her. 

“Let me,” he said, and then wiped the tar off the back of her arms. 

“You better not start something you can’t finish,” Maureen said softly, standing still and letting him clean her up. He took his time, relishing in the feeling of how blessed they were to be alive and together again. 

John pressed a soft kiss to her neck, pleased at the shiver than ran through Maureen when he did so. He pressed a kiss to her ear next and whispered, "All done." He then pulled away and handed her the pack of wipes, at the same time grinning at the little pout she wore. 

“I might start something else later, though.” He winked at her and then retrieved her shirt from the backpack.

He tossed it at her and she caught it saying, “John Robinson, you are such a tease.”

John shrugged, putting his own shirt on. “I waited three years for this. What’s a couple of hours?”


	6. 1x08 Trajectory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the Robinsons say goodbye to Don and John.

The door to John's compartment was wide open. 

He was seated on the edge of the bed, writing on four sheets of paper.

“You don’t happen to be writing your last will and testament, are you?” Maureen asked, leaning against the door frame. 

John didn’t look up but began folding the paper.

“Just last minute reminders to the kids. And to you. You know, ‘don’t forget to check the perimeter fence' that kind of thing.” He gathered the four sheets together and handed it to her.

Maureen took it, glad her hand was steady enough not to betray the warring emotions she was feeling inside.

She sat on the bed, clutching the letters. She looked at him and marveled at how lucky she was to have this man as a partner. She could go on and on and list all the things she loved about John and all the things she hated, but it would only distract her. 

Besides, they had agreed. This wasn’t goodbye. 

“I wanted to give you something.” Maureen took out a five dollar bill from her pocket.

John raised a brow. “I'm not gonna stop for coffee up there, hon.”

Maureen beamed at the pet name. They hadn’t called each other anything except “Maureen” and “John” since their separation. But now that they were together again, John had easily slipped back into using his pet names for her.

“I know. But I owe you. Dhars' jupiter, remember?”

John closed his eyes and nodded in recollection.

It’s crazy that it was only a few hours ago that they had trekked in the forest looking for Jupiter 4. 

He opened his eyes again and took Maureen’s hand. He curled it closed, the five dollars crumpling in her fist.

“Give it to me when I get back.”

Maureen pressed her lips together and blinked back tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

John nudged her by the shoulder. “Hey, I thought we agreed we wouldn’t cry about this. If _we_ cry, then the kids cry."

Maureen nodded. “I’m not crying. There’s just some dust in my eye.”

John took her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he stood up and took her hand. “Come on. The kids are waiting.”

Maureen rose and then hugged him, cheek pressed against his chest. “One minute,” she whispered.

John nodded, hoping the minute would last longer than it usually did.

When they pulled away, Maureen wiped her eyes clear and there were no traces of worry or doubt in her face.

This was one strong woman, John thought, and he loved her very much. 

“Ready?” Maureen asked him, voice steady and firm. 

“Yeah.”

They walked out of the compartment hand in hand. 

“Did you write to Penny not to forget to change the air filters?” Maureen asked as they walked through the hall.

“Yeah. I even told her to check locker 3 when I get back.”

“Hey, those Kit Kats are for special occasions.”

“What’s more special than a father coming home to his family?”

“You got a point there."

“Locker 23 is for you by the way. The combination is in the letter.”

Maureen stopped walking and studied John. He had this knowing look on his face but there was a shadow of sadness in there too. It was the same look he gave her in the tar pit, when he was willing to sacrifice his life to save hers. 

Maureen shook her head. “No.”

“What?”

“I’m not reading your letter.”

“Maureen--"

“You’ll read it to me yourself when you get back, d'you hear me?”

John sighed and then nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, come on. Or else Don's gonna get the wrong idea of why we’re taking so long.”

The echo of John's laughter filled the hall and it was a sound Maureen would hold on to until he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the collection of missing scenes! Thank you for reading!


End file.
